HOTD  Perfect day
by she-ga-roo
Summary: read and find out


disclaimer: H.O.T.D. And its characters doesn't belong to me. ^^

XoXoXoX

Perfect day

Many beeps echoed through the room of a certain teenage boy as he lazily lifted up his arm and reached for the nearby desk. He slammed his hand on it a few times trying to reach the annoying alarm clock. After he had found the disturbance he pushed down the button which promised sweet silence again. He rolled back over in his bed, gladly falling back into dreamland again. He just wanted to sleep a little while longer.

"Takashi! Hurry up!", his mother called out to him from downstairs.

Takashi Komuro pulled himself out of his bed, rubbing his eyes slightly and yawned. "What time is it?", he asked himself as he looked over to his alarm clock. Still a little blurry to him, the digital numbers became visible and he began to panic.

"Oh shit, shit, shit! I'm late!", he never had planned to sleep so much longer.

Takashi rushed out of his bed to the bathroom in high-speed, to do his regular morning routines: a quick shower followed before rubbing his hands through his tousled hair and brushing his teeth. After that he rushed back into his room to quickly change into his uniform and grab his bag.

When he ran down the stairs his mother was already gone for her job, but left a plate with a piece of toast on it in the kitchen. Takashi grabbed the toast, slipped into his shoes and made his way outside.

„Damnit, Takagi will rant over me the whole day if I'm late again!", he thought kind of frustrated as Takashi rushed over the sidewalk to get the last bus, which would prevent him from being far too late. Lucky for him, he still got into the vehicle in the last minute and sat down on one of the few free places to catch his breath.

"WOW! You just managed it to be not completely late! Congratulations, baka!", came the so called greeting from a certain pink haired girl, which stood beside the school gate, as Takashi reached his destination.

"Yeah... good morning to you too, Takagi.", the almost too late boy mumbled back to her.

The girl in question looked really annoyed as they started to get to their classes. "You really should take an examle on your girlfriend! I don't know what she sees in you, baka.

Takashi rolled his eyes at the comment. "What about you? Aren't you a little late now, too?"

"Look, I'm a genius! So it doesn't matter if I'm a little late or not!"

"Pfff... whatever you say."

Later Takashi chilled with two of his friends during the break. The three of them walked around on the school ground talking about upcoming and annoying exams until one of them decided to switch the topic.

"Hey, Kohta! What's up with you and Saya Takagi?", Morita asked the slightly overweight boy.

"What? What do you mean? I mean... there's nothing 'up' with us!", Hirano stammered a little red over his cheeks.

"Didn't you want to hit on her? Oh, I would love to be her love slave!", the young guitarist grinned.

"Yeah... you would want to be that for half of the female population at this school.", Takashi commented somewhat dry.

"Hey, let me my dreams, okay? You were just lucky to get one of the hottest chicks around here. Really man, you never told us how that happened in first place! You really could tell us your little trick, you know?"

Takashi grimaced at this and scratched the back of his head. Actually it was kind of an embarrassing situation for him and back then he thought he would be dead. So he rather didn't want to talk about it, even if it had a positive ending he never would have expected.

"Ahem... I think we should go back to class, guys!", Komuro said, as he heard the – at least for him at this moment – redemptive ringing sound of the school bell, which announced the start of the next class.

After school he left the building together with Morita who had his guitar case hung over his shoulder. He was talking about a concert his band would play as they reached Takagi and Kohta at the main entrance of the school.

"Come on, I would be glad if you would be there. You could bring these two, too.", the young guitarist said, pointing at the other two, who were waiting. "Anyway, I have to go. My buddies are already waiting!", and with that Morita rushed away.

"Bring us to what exactly?", Takagi asked. "And who was that in first place?", she added, eyeing suspiciously after Morita.

Kohta and Takashi just looked at each other.

"Anyway, are you coming now or not? I don't have all day.", Saya said, looking intensly at Takashi.

"Ehm, no. Actually I wanted to pick up my girlfriend after her training.", he answered.

"And you weren't able to tell me that before I waited for you? Tss, come on, Kohta.", she said annoyed and turned to leave.

"Yes!", Hirano exclaimed hasty and hurried after the pink haired genius.

Takashi just watched them go with a little smile. The boy set himself into moving and turned to the direction of the sports halls. On his way he met two other students, which greeted him friendly as he reached them.

"Hey, you two. It's good I see you. Morita asked if you would like to come to the concert.", Takashi said, as he stopped by them.

"Yes, we already heard about it. We would like to come, right Hisashi?", the girl answered and linked arms with her boyfriend.

"Right. Rei and I had planned to come.", Hisashi confirmed.

"Cool, I'll tell him then. See you!", Takashi said as he walked forward to his destination.

He already saw some members of the kendo club in front of the gym. They talked lively, probably about their training session as Takashi guessed. When one of the guys recognized him, he came over.

"Looking for Busujima-sempai? She's probably still in the gym. Just go in."

"Thanks, Kiriyama.", he thanked the boy and went right into the building.

After he entered the actual training hall, he saw her immediately. She was still in her hakama, her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail while practicing the sword techniques her father passed to her, with her bokutō [1]. Takashi closed the door behind him quietly and leaned against the nearby wall, watching her. It never failed to amaze him watching her doing swing after swing with the wooden sword, with a stunning elegance that came along so naturally.

"No wonder she's the best.", he thought and wondered how he was able to get a girlfriend like her.

Again he felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him, as he remembered how it all had started: something with him slipping on the school hallway, armed with a bucket of water, spilling it's cold content over no one other than Saeko Busujima, captain of the kendo team, making her all wet.

"God, that sounds so wrong!", the boy thought and his cheeks turned slightly red as he remembered her surprised look and... well... the wet and transparent top of her school uniform. And of course he stared at that specific part of her body; he was just a teenage boy after all.

"Thinking of making me wet again, Takashi-kun?", came a clam but slightly amused female voice.

The boy in question snapped out of his thoughts and grumbled. He didn't had noticed that she had stopped in her movements and was now coming over to him with silent and smoothly steps and a knowing glace in her blue eyes.

"You know that sounds twisted?", he asked instead of answering her question, but just got a clam smile as an answer when she came to a stop before him, her wooden sword resting calmly in her right hand.

"You're kind of early today, just let me change quickly and we can go.", she said, pulling the hairband out with her free hand, causing her hair fell down over her back.

"Don't hurry, take your time.", Takashi told her. It wasn't like they were in kind of a rush.

She smiled and nodded, before she passed him to leave for the changing rooms. He followed her quietly, but as they reached the door to the he grabbed her wrist softly, making her stop entering the room. Saeko turned to him with a questioning look in her eyes, which turned into surprise as he planted a quick but soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm waiting outside, okay?", Takashi said with a little grin, as he let go of her wrist and turned to leave the building.

Saeko just stood there for a second and just stared after him, before she chuckled a bit and shook her head slightly.

"You and your ways...", she said quietly before entering the changing room.

As Takashi opened the main door to the sports halls he was blended by the daylight for a second. But before his eyes could focus on his surroundings again, he heard panicked screaming and shouting. When his vision cleared he saw a picture of pure horror before him: students and teachers covered in blood attacking each other. Biting, killing and even eating each other. Takashi just stood there for a moment in pure disbelieve. What was going on?

"TAKASHI!", he heard someone scream his name and turned to the direction of the voice.

He saw his friends fighting the horde of seemingly undead monsters which he just knew from games or movies until now. Rei, Kohta, Takagi, Shizuka-sensei were in a bus about to flee from the school grounds. Surprisingly Saeko was now right in front of the entrance of the bus, fighting down every one of 'them' which came too close.

"COME ON! NOW!", Takagi screamed over to him.

"Damnit!", Takashi ranted and got a strong hold of his baseball bat, which he couldn't even remember holding in his hand before. But that didn't matter anymore as he started running to the bus, to his friends, smashing every head of 'them' which was in his way, in the hopes he would reach them in time.

#H.O.T.D.#

Nothing but light snoring echoed lightly through the room as Takashi woke up from his dream. He ran his hand over his face, before he really opened his eyes. As he sat up into a sitting position he looked around. His view was greeted with the sight of the sleeping bodies of his friends and the flickering light of one of the flashlights, which were positioned around their sleeping place. The other three where still intact he noticed, before he lay down onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"It was nothing but a dream...", he thought kind of bitter, because it was all way to perfect before it turned into a nightmare, or his reality now. He knew it wouldn't become like this anymore. Or anything near than that, since the whole world went down in just one day. No going to school anymore. No worrying about simple things than homework and exams. No hanging around with friends and simply enjoying life. No normal life again. Nothing of what he had dreamed of would come true anymore, only something like the bloody end of his dream. Nothing, but the cruel and bloody reality they live in now.

Nothing?

"Nothing expect of one thing maybe.", he thought and had an unforeseen confident look on his face, before stood up quietly, not wanting to disturb his friends. Maybe it wouldn't work out, but he guessed it was worth a try. So Takashi grabbed another flashlight from his bag beside his sleeping bag, switched it on and stood up.

Silently he made his way to the balcony of the house they currently stayed in and found the person he was looking for wrapped in a blanket, still holding her position as the tonight's guard. Her attentive eyes which were fixed on the surroundings of the front yard of the house turned to him, as he opened the door to come outside into the chilly night air. It was still hours before sunrise, Takashi guessed as he looked up to the full moon of the clear night.

"Komuro-kun? Is something wrong?", Saeko asked with a hint of concern in her quiet voice.

"Everything is fine.", he claimed her down with a little smile. "Mind if I offer you some company?"

The small but honest smile on her lips made him know her answer promptly.

"Not at all."

XoXoXoX

*smartass mode on*

[1] bokutō (boku = wood; tō = sword) is the common name for a bokken in japan. The name bokken is almost only used outside the japanese area.

*smartass mode off*

a.n.: so well, yes... this was my little H.O.T.D. story. I just wanted to get this little idea out of my head. As for Morita... maybe people who just watched the anime didn't know him, but he was in an extra chapter (extra run 03) of the manga and was friends with takashi. I liked him, so I wanted to give him a little role in my story ^^

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
